


Spice Cabinet

by Bubonicc



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Fingering, Heat Cycles, Light Bondage, M/M, Robots in heat, Self servicing, Sticky Sex, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-15 01:23:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3432869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubonicc/pseuds/Bubonicc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drifts new frame leaves him with some new coding he was sure was buried during the War. Not sure how to deal with his problem, Wing provides a simple answer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. System Reset

**Author's Note:**

> I know this was supposed to be up a day and a half ago but I have hit a hard slump. Sorry I'm updating off scheduled.

Drift leaned over the sink, another dry heave and his plating rippled as he gagged. He purged nothing, and spat, feeling his tank turn again and again. All night he had felt nauseous, and all morning he felt his frame heating. His fans were whirling at high speed and still no relief came. Frame slick with coolant, he looked up at his reflection in the mirror.

            Face pale, cheeks a dull pink, his optics seemed to sink back into his head as he cleared his intake. Maybe the fuel Wing had given him did something to him? Though unlikely. It had been nearly three months since Wing had welcomed Drift into his home, more so because it was either his home or a prison cell until Dai Atlas got the pipe removed from up his aft.

            When Wing had first brought him to his apartment, it was no surprise it was on the top floor. Drift didn't doubt Wing never used the stairs or elevator, more likely he flew off his balcony and landed on it when he returned.

            A part of him expected to live alone, which he did, and that meant only one berth to recharge in. At first Drift had expected to be spending his time on an couch but Wing had a spare room with a rather comfy berth in it. It was a few doors down from his own room and it was clear he used this side room for swords an storage considering the amount of boxes stacked around.

            Drift didn't complain, he had a berth to recharge in, fuel, and a roof over his head, better than what he used to have. Despite Wing taunting the first few weeks about what is _was_ to be a Decepticon, things had settled between them. Training with Wing became enjoyable rather than a tedious task to prove him wrong, and when the time came Wing granted him two small swords of his own.

            Though Drift still had his days he would but heads with Wing. Mostly the days Wing could not take him with him out into New Crystal city, leaving him locked in the apartment. If it wasn't for the large glass window in the main living area that provided the most incredible view of the city, Drift may have lost his mind.

            Tank turning, Drift arched over the sink and dry heaved once more, again nothing and he coughed. Pushing away from the sink, the world spun and his frame dropped hard onto the floor. he tried to grab for anything to keep him stable, but his servos just dragged along the floor a few moments before he gave up.

            "Frag..." Feeling too heavy and ill to get up, he just let himself slip off into a recharge, maybe if he was lucky enough when he woke he would feel less like slag.

 

* * *

 

 

Wing landed hard on the balcony, peds skidding a bit before he stretched his arms and cracked his back. Imputing his code to the glass door, he slid it open and stepped in. A rather sickeningly sweet scent hit his nose almost instantly as he walked through the living area.

            "Drift?" He leaned into Drifts room, seeing the sheets tossed about but no frame taking them up. "Drift?" The scent grew stronger and stronger until he rounded the corner and stopped before the washroom door. He knocked only once, leaning in to try and listen, but no reply came.

            "Drift, I know things have been...different here, and I am sorry I had to leave you alone again today. Dai Atlas has been keeping me busy." He paused, expecting to get some sort of snappy come back not still no sound came. "I understand if you are mad at me..." Hesitantly, he grabbed the doors knob, since he didn't hear the shower on; he assumed Drift was just ignoring him.

            The door opened before suddenly jamming on something and Wing gave a confused look as he tried a light push, but again it got stuck. The sweet sent lingering in the air wafted out from the bathroom, now ten times stronger. Optics rotating, his vents opened and took in the lovely sent before finally he shouldered the door and it opened.

            Drifts legs that had been blocking the door, and when Wing continued to push on it, it pushed his frame slightly to the side. Only when Wing got half his frame through did he finally see Drift laying sprawled out on the floor.

            "Drift!?" Pushing in, Wing drops to his knees by Drifts side. A gentle hand grazes of his middle before touching his cheek. It was hot and sticky, and Drift let out a soft whine. "Drift can you hear me?" A few light taps to his face and Drifts optics peeked open. Two Wings swayed side to side before finally connecting into one.

            "Mm?" Optics onlining fully, he stared at Wings concerned face. "What's with that look?" His vocalizer was laced with static.

            "Do you not realize where you are?" Wing looked around the bathroom, half expecting to see several cube of high grade, but there was nothing. Nothing except that lovely smell radiating off of Drifts frame. "I found you...on the floor. Currently on the floor." He pressed a hand to Drifts forehead, and it was red hot as well. "Hmm..." His free hand moved down and hovered over Drifts interface array, and just as he thought, it was radiating heat.

            "The washrack?" Drift sat up, and Wing moved back to sit on his heels. He rubbed the back of his head, nursing one of his finials. "I must have passed out I don-" Drift tensed when Wing leaned in, pressing his face close to Drifts neck. "Are you...smelling me...?" Leaning back, Drift squinted his optics at Wing.

            "Oh sorry..." Wing leaned back again, blushing a moment before looking back to Drift, a look of confusion on his face as he tried to stand. Wing took his arm and hauled him up, steadying him. "Your scent is rather delightful."

            "My what?" Drift brushed himself off, not looking at Wing when he cocked his head.

            "You really don't know do you?" This time Drift did glance up, and he raised a single eyebrow.

            An awkward moment of silence before Wing pulled Drift out of the washroom out into the main living area. Setting Drift in the middle of the room, he paced around him, tapping his chin in thought.

            "What?"

            "When was the last time you had a heat cycle?"

            "A heat-" Drifts face scrunched as if insulted, "I don't know. Never?"

            "Hmm...you were young when you joined the Decepticons right?"

            "I suppose. What's your point?" He watched Wing pace two more circles around him before finally he came to a stop before him.

            "I believe your coding may have been blocked when you joined their ranks. Heat Cycles are not usually a requirement for the battle field. I assume that since we rebuilt you, some of your natural coding returned to you. Including your heat cycle coding. At your age you should have already had a few..."

            "So what does that mean? I feel like slag for how long?" Drifts shoulders sagged, like life here could be any more irritating.

            "Well, normally you're not supposed to feel this sick, just very aroused. I am going to guess because this is your first cycle your frame isn't used to the new symptoms that follow a heat cycle."

            "Those are?"

            "You will need to fuel more, since your frame will now burn twice as much. Moody swings, overheating," He moved close to Drift, running a servos up his side and watching him shiver and step back. "Over sensitive frame, and other areas."

            "Just tell me how long I'm going to be like this..." A stomp of his ped and Wing sighed.

            "Three days."

            "Three days!"

            "Mhm, you will need to fill your chamber at least once during the cycle. You will feel better after that. The longer you go leaving it unattended, the sicker you will no dubitably feel. If you would like I can help you with this. I do not mind at all."

            "W-What... _you_ interface with _me_?" Poking Wings chest, he turned and laughed, his fans kicking on suddenly. A hard zing of pleasure shot through his groin just from the thought of Wing on top of him, but he had to keep up the hard act. He wanted to leave here, he wanted to be free. He wanted the war over, he wanted to be happy. "Wing the Pure, Wing the clean and Innocent! What would Dai Atlas think?" He scoffed, angry now. A prisoner and now a horny one at that. "I can take care of this myself..."

            "Please Drift. This was our fault, allow me to help. I can-"

            "I said I can _take care of it_!" Storming back down the hall, Drift slammed the washroom door closed and turned on the shower. If a few overloads is all it took, then he could easily solve that with a big of self servicing. Or so he thought.

 

* * *

 

 

            Drift dipped his head under the hot spray of water, tilting from side to side to soak each finial. Wing had been right so far, his frame was extra sensitive, just the water trailing down and into his seams was heating him up. A hot knot swirled in his stomach, and he swallowed hard. The longer he kept his head under the spray, the more and more he felt his valve  quiver. His finals, a hot spot of nerves for him to play with from time to time. Now and again when he self serviced he would catch himself rubbing them.

            He clicked his vents open, letting steam waft out a while before opening his interface array. His spike popped out and he caught it in his hand. His valve, exposed to the warm air, quivered, and he crept a hand down an slid two servos through the valve lips. 

            "Nng!" Pressing his forehead to the shower wall, he started to hand hard. Optics half open, he pressed on. The hand on his spike giving a few light tugs here and there, spreading about the globs of lubricant with his thumb as they gushed from the head. "Oh~" Spreading his valve lips, he slid two servos into himself and worked a steady pace. "Oh Primus...haa...huf..." Pressing to his knuckles, he curved his servos. He added a twist, pumping his spike harder and squeezing.

            Wing flooded his mind, his offer, his frame, swaying from side to side. Those beautiful golden optics staring down at him while Wing pressed his spike into him. The way he would spread an fill him sent a wave of bliss through Drifts frame. The thought of Wings hips grinding against his, making his optics roll back slightly.

            Sliding a third servos into his quivering valve, he gasped into the tiled wall. A sloppy moan echoed off the walls, and he pressed in as deep as he could go. Massaging the inner walls and teasing around areas he knew he liked, the knot of heat in his stomach only grew stronger.

            Valve fluttering, his felt his knees knock together, pleasure rippling through his frame. Never had self servicing felt this good. So far this heat thing wasn't so bad.

            A few more tugs and playful wriggle of his servos and he overloaded. Whether Wing heard his muffled cry, he didn't care, but it came and echoed off the walls. His transfluid spurting from his spike and coating the shower wall, spike still pulsing hard in his grip. His valve clenched and unclenched on his servos, lubricants gushing out and trailing down his inner thighs and being quickly washed away by the water.

            Nothing but the soft sound of the water striking his plating and the soft whirl of his sounds filled the washroom. Though almost instantly after he overloaded, a second wave of arousal worse than before started to pulse through him.

            His valve rippled and ached for more, his servos still inside not satisfying the craving. His outer node pulsed, swollen and begging for attention of any kind. He staggered back, sliding down the shower wall till he sat himself at an angle. The showers spray hitting his panel perfectly, his hand trailed down his stomach and pressed against his outer node. It was almost too much to touch, each light graze making his legs twitch and a moan crept up in his throat.

            "Come on...come on..." His spike, still standing prominent, pulsed painfully. His first overload not lessening his charge in any way. Instead he felt amplified, and he lost himself in a daze for a while. He spread his valve lips again, letting the shower spray pelt the sensitive material a while before digging his servos back in.

            "Please...please....ha-ha~!" Rocking his hips, his head tipped back, finials grazing the wall. "W-Wing..." Offlining his optics, he imagined the jet pressing hard against him, breathing into his neck again. "Oh~" Drifts hips lurched into his own hand and he bit his bottom lip. "Wing please...please..." Mouth gaping slightly, Drift arched forwards, "Wing~ It's right there please! Huah!" The servos in his valve pumped harder and harder until he wailed. " _Wing!_ ~" Arching forwards, he choked on a sob of pleasure, his spike jetting another hot stream of fluids into his hand and his valve once again fluttering in pleasure.

            Pulling his servos free, his legs flopped to the sides, and he whimpered. No relief still, his spike throbbed hard. The bio-lights along his spike glowing brighter than ever, his hips and legs trembled. The world around him wriggled and he felt his spark pulse.

            He looked to his side, Wing was standing just outside the shower stall, a worried look on his face. Only when Drift glanced up at him and half heartedly hid himself from Wing did he look down in defeat.

            "It gets _worse_ every overload..." Drift rubbed the head of his spike, trying to ignore the fact his faceplate was no doubt turning ten shades of red. "It gets _worse_. My hips ache...my spike hurts. I just need...I..." Gritting his denta, he covered his face with one sticky hand.

            "I know." Wing leaned in, turning the shower off and kneeling down by Drift. "You cannot satisfy a heat by self servicing. You need to fill your tank as I said earlier to relieve the symptoms. Until then you will just be a horny turbo fox."

            "Did you hear me?" Drift peeked out from between his servos.

            "I tried not to listen...to give you privacy...but you _are_ quite loud." Clearing his intake, Wings face turned light pink. Drift scent was washing over him again, and his fans kicked on. "I can call for the medic to help you if you wish." Drift shook his head. "You intend to wait it out then?" Another shake of Drifts head and he glanced at Wing.

            "Does your offer to help still stand?"


	2. Night One

More than once Drift reconsidered what he had asked as Wing helped him stand from the shower stall. More than once did he kick himself as he was lead out and down the hall to the main living area. More than once did he want to turn around and lock himself in his room but Wing just have him a kind smile when they stood in the center of the room.

            "Are you alright?" Gliding out of the room for a moment, Drift heard him shuffling around some glasses.

            "Fine...just hot is all." Extremely hot, overheating, systems flashing warnings at him every few seconds. "Rather get this over with as quickly as possible..." Drift wandered over to the window, looking out over the city. The sun was setting, and a dark shadow cast over the city, though it had the most beautiful pink hue at this time of day. "Beautiful..."

            "Indeed." Wing stepped by Drifts side, two energon glasses in his hands. "Here, drink this. The reason you feel sick is because your fuel levels are too low. During a heat you will burn energy twice as fast. It is important you keep yourself full. Don't worry, you won't eat me out of house and home I promise." He laughed as Drift took the glass from him and stared down at it for a while. The liquid was a pale pastel pink with a soft glow. High grade, a mix maybe.

            "What is this?"           

            "A personal concoction I only make once in a while. Figured you could use some to ease your nerves."

            "I'm not nervous. This is hardly the first time I have interfaced..." Bringing the glass to his lips, he took a sip, trying to ignore Wing staring at him. "Mhm~" Another sip, and the lovely mixed drink tingled in his mouth. A lovely sweet taste that warmed against his glossa and cheeks, it was rather tasty. "This is good..." Cheeks flushing pink, he glanced at the jet, noticing he too was staring out of the window.

            Finishing off his glass, Drift instantly felt his rolling tank settle and a wave of relief wash over him. Though the terrible ache in his valve only increased when he glanced the jet up and down. A knot was quick to form in his intake when he watched Wing shift from one hip to the other.

            A loud click and whirl and Drifts fans hummed, and his face turned red. He turned away from Wing only to feel his hand on his shoulder. His servos dug into his seams and he rubbed gently.

            "You don't have to be embarrassed either. This is normal."

            "Forgive me I have been away from _normal_ for a long time." Glancing over his shoulder at Wing, he received that genuine smile. Ever since he got here Wing was nothing but kind to him, willing to help at every corner. Although irritating sometimes when sparing, Wing was always worried about him.

            "I know it's hard adjusting to life here. You have made great progress so far, learned a lot in fact. Though this lesson may not have been on the list, I would really like to help you with this." Setting his glass down, Wing moved close to Drift, resting his head on his shoulder and nuzzling into his neck.

            Drift tensed, frame trembling as a hard zing of arousal swelled in his groin. Turning his head slightly to look at Wing, he felt his warm breath on his neck.

            "Such a lovely scent you have Drift. Really, it is incredible. A true reflection of who you really are I must say." A deep inhale, and Wing nipped one of his energon lines.

            "Ah..." Knees feeling weak, Drift tilted his head, letting Wing get a better angle to his neck. "I....don't smell it..."

            "You won't ever be able too." Pulling back just a bit, he turned Drift to face him. "Your scent is meant for others, not you. As the heat goes on it will get stronger and stronger. It is meant to attract someone to you, for obvious reasons." Trailing his hand up Drifts stomach plating, Wing watched Drifts face. Each touch had his optic twitching, his mouth even gaped slightly when Wing pressed into a seam on his hips. "Your frame will be over sensitive, I'm sure you have already figured that out." Plucking a thick cable, Drift leaned forwards, pressing his face into Wings neck. Hiding his face from him, he didn't want Wing to see his wanton looks.

            "Y-Yeah..." Offlining his optics, he panted into Wings neck.

            "Good, because your interfacing equipment will be oversensitive as well, which you know as well since your adventure in the shower." Light kisses rained down over Drifts shoulder and neck. "I'll show you how to make the most of it. A heat is meant to be something wonderful and pleasure able, not a burden."

            "Must you make _everything_ into a lesson. Can't something be just what it is?" Drift heard a soft laugh and he couldn't help a soft smile of his own.

            "Maybe you will enjoy yourself." Wing pushed a hand down between them, palming Drifts panel. It was scorching hot, just like the rest of his frame, but he could feel the panel struggling to stay closed when he felt it twitch under his touch. "Come, let's get someplace more comfortable. You won't be able to stand once I get started." Giving Drift a sly look, he pulled away and gestured for him to follow.

            "Tsk." Like Wing could really make him head over heels, how well could Wing even interface? He lived alone, and as far as Drift knew, he didn't have anybody he spent time with long enough to do the deed.

            Drift followed slowly, his walk stiff as he continued to try and keep his panel closed. Though the walk to Wings berth room wasn't long and he wasn't surprised to see the large berth in the center. Plenty of pillows and blankets. some even overflowing over onto the floor. He wondered if designated flyer alt modes liked softer beds.

            Wing was fidgeting around in a drawer for a few moments, giving Drift time to walk about the room.

            An end table, covered with datapads, not surprising Wing was a heavy reader. Some pictures on the wall of the contraction of New Crystal City, Swords, and other knickknacks Drift didn't care for.

            "Lay down on your back please." Wing still had his back to Drift, "It will be better that way for today." He waited until he heard Drift shuffle around on the berth before finally facing him. "Good." Sitting on the side of the berth, he couldn't help a small chuckle as how stiff Drift was.

            "What's that?" Drift eyed the jar in Wings hand. It was a light blue, a thick liquid moving around on the inside. When Wing unscrewed the top, a lovely smell was wafted about.

            "Some oils. Good for your plating. It feels delightful if you ask me. Normally I use this before I meditate, but it can be used for this kind of activity as well." He gave Drift the jar so he could look into it, seeing that the oil was transparent. "I hope you didn't think I was just going to spike you just because..." Taking the jar back, he tipped it ever so slightly and let some of the contents drizzle down onto Drifts stomach. "I want you to enjoy yourself. When was the last time someone touched you and you enjoyed it?" Setting the jar down, Wing gently started to swirl the oil around on the plating.

            Drift gave no answer, just like with every other question Wing asked about his past. Instead he sank himself back into the pillows and shivered as the oil started to heat and tingle. He relaxed, letting his arms and legs fall lax.

            "Good, good." Sitting with his legs crossed, Wing started to work over his frame, spreading a thin layer of the oil all along Drifts front. He moved slow, sliding his servos in and out of seams, paying close attention to his shoulders and working over the tense cables. Now and again he would pluck them, hearing Drift try to stifle a moan. His ped would twitch when he dipped into new seams, and it amused Wing enough to pluck harder until Drift would bend his knee slightly.

            Ghosting his servos down, he massaged Drifts panel and spread the oil about, glad Drift parted his legs just a little more. A few more slow circular rubs and he glanced up at Drift, seeing him staring at the ceiling, optics glossed over from the heat. His face is a dark pink, his chest rising and falling quickly with each hard pant.

            A soft click and Drift retracted his panel, his spike jutting out quickly and twitching against his own abdomen. His valve was swollen, even his outer node was larger than usual, a symptom of the heat.

            Drift shifted, a loud whine escaping him and he dug his servo into the berth covers.

            "Are you alright?" Hand hovering over Drifts spike, Wing waited for him to look at him.

            "Y-Yeah....just hot... _really_ hot. I can't hold still, touch something....please just touch _something_." He kept squirming, grabbing Wings free wrist. "Please~"

            "Patience." Dipping two servos into the jar of oil, he rubbed the oil between his servos before placing his hand close to Drifts valve. "Make as much noise as you wish. Don't hold back."  Rubbing Drifts outer node, he smirks when Drift jumps and wails. "That's it."

            He could feel the node pulsing, and he rolled it between his servos and tugged on it. Gently pulling his wrist free from Drifts grip, he gives a few light tugs on his spike. Lubricant beads on the head, and he spreads it around with his thumb quickly.

            Sliding one servo through the wet valve lips, he heard Drift suck in air through clenched denta. Sliding his second servos down, he teased at the valves rim, feeling it clench and ripple with need.

            "W-Wing....Wing please! Please!" His valve gushed more and more lubricant the more Wing teased him. Inner thighs soaking wet in seconds, he let out a roar of frustration. The swell of heat in his stomach only growing.

            "Shh, just relax." Giving a comforting smile, he leaned down and pressed a loving kiss on Drifts cheek. "Just feel." Kissing down Drifts chin, Wing mouthed over his neck cables once again, groaning as Drift scent grew stronger. "Oh~" Tilting his head, he smirked, sliding both of his servos into Drifts valve.

            "Nng-Ah!" Arching from the berth, Drift grabbed onto Wings chest with one hand, his grip like iron. The oils still coating his servos warmed his already more than ready valve and sent sharp zings all along his spinal strut. "Primus I'm so hot..." Coolant was coating Drifts forehead and his cheeks were covered in a light sheen as well.

            Drift had already done most of the priming and stretching while he was in the shower, so Wing just felt around, rubbing areas to see how Drift would react. Some nodes in the mesh lining on his left had had Drift twisting against him, crying out into his chest.

            Something was pressing up against his leg, and he managed to glance down enough to see Wings spike rubbing against him. Just like him, it was beautiful in color and length. Biolights glowing faintly, he couldn't stop himself when he reached down and grabbed it.

            Wing gasped into his neck, twitching his hips back and forth slowly so his spike slid in and out of Drifts hand. A few more light movements and Wing pulled back and slid free from Drifts grasp and got over him.

            "Are you ready?" Wing asked, looking down at Drifts half open optics. He nodded quickly, angling his hips upward so Wing could get to his valve easier.

            "Yes, _please_ ~" Hot air washed over Wings legs as he felt Drift exhale. "My valve won't stop....ah...I can't get it to...." Just Wing over him had his valve aching in need. His beautiful frame radiating heat down onto him drove him wild. He leaned back, pressing his hot valve against Wings spike. "Primus please!"

            "Shh, alright alright. Relax." Leaning forwards, Wing nuzzled the side of Drifts face. Pressing down on Drifts frame, he ran his spike through the valve lips, coating himself in the mix of oils and lubricants. Making sure to run over his outer node, he watched Drifts face screw up with the intense pleasure. He watched his optics flicker on and off, no doubt driving Drift insane. "Drift," Wing whispered to him, Look at me..."

            Drift glanced to his side where Wing had his head resting, and his golden optics glistened. A slow thrust, and Wing pushed his spike right through Drifts valve.

            "Gah!" Choking on his cry, he wailed, feeling Wing push further and further until their hips tapped lightly together. Pushing even further, Wing lifted Drifts hips from the berth just a bit. " _Wing!_ " Drifts engines roared.

            Sliding his spike out, he pushed back in, a loud groan slipping free into Drifts audio. His valve clamped down around him, sucking him in deeper and deeper. It welcomed him with a wave of lubricants, coating his spike and making his next few thrust a little smoother.

            Drift thrashed under him, his servos yanking on the berth sheets with each hard pound. A radiating feeling of deep pleasure swelled in his groin and he sobbed out.

            "W-Wing! Wing I'm going to overload! I...I can't-"

            "It's aright...huff...overload as many times as you...ah...need too~" A particularly hard thrust and Drift overloaded hard. Frame rattling under Wing, he screamed into his chest. Spike surging, a hot flow of transfluid painted both of their stomachs.

            Never faltering, Wing thrust through the overloading valve until he himself was chasing down his own.

            Sitting up slightly, he set his hands by the sides of Drifts head and began a mild pace. Through one half lidded optic, he watched Drift frame bounce with each tap of their hips. His face masked with a drunk smile as a second overload rippled over him.

            "Oh Drift..." Arching forwards, Wing gasped, his spike throbbing as it spurt his hot transfluid into his valve. " _Mhm~_ " Slowing his thrust, Wing laid his full weight on Drifts chest. Nuzzling into the side of his neck, he purrs. "You should feel a little better now." Sounding out of breath, Wing leaned in, his lips grazing over Drifts only for him to turn his head away a bit. He couldn't, he didn't deserve that kind of thing from him.

            Wing didn't seem hurt by the gesture and only kissed the side of Drifts temple before sliding his spike out and resting on the side of the samurai.

            "Are you alright?" Slipping his spike back into its housing, he watched Drift nod slowly. Both cheeks a dark red, he dimmed his optics.

            "Only two more days of feeling like this..." Sliding over, he gave room for Wing to lay by his side properly.

            "Two more days to get you to relax." Drawing small circles over drifts front, he ignored the agitated look on the former cons face. "Maybe this is a blessing Drift. Maybe this is something that will bring us closer, to trust me a little more."

            "Tsk...I would rather be able to walk around freely..." That seemed to sting Wing, and he felt his EM field ripple with guilt.

            "I'm sorry." Rolling over, Wing sighed, the cool air blowing over Drifts still hot frame. "Get some rest. You are going to need it. Remember, heats get worse each day..." And with that, Wing fell silent and drifted himself into recharge.

            Drift laid there for a long while, feeling slightly awkward that Wing hadn't kicked him out into his own berth room. Maybe he did it to make it feel less like a one night stand. Maybe he did it because Drift really did mean something to him. Either way, Drift rolled onto his back and offlined his optics.

            The transfluid in his valve tingled, and unable to help himself, he groaned into his pillow. He had to admit, it was the most incredible feeling. He had had Turmoils fluids inside of him on more occasions than he wished to remember, but not once had they felt this incredible. Something about it calmed him, and recharge clawed at him until he gave in and fell into the darkness.


	3. Overheating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this has taken so long, I have hit some road bumps in life, but in turn I made this chapter 4,000 words to make up for it.

Morning came with the warm sun warming up Drifts back as it slowly rose higher and higher. He shifted, flexing his back plating to try and catch some of the suns warmth in on his internal wiring. Vents clicking open, a soft puff of warm air was vented out, disturbing the covers draped over him.

            Stretching out his legs, he opened his optics and let them dim onlining slowly to a bright white mech nearly nose to nose with him.

            Wing, no doubt had rolled over at some point in his recharge and moved closer to him. Though he wasn't touching him, he remained a rather short distance from him that if he were to shift in the slightest he might bump him.

            Wing, face half buried in his pillow, looked more peaceful in recharge than he had ever thought possible. The way his frame rose and fell with each intake, the soft puffs of air he felt against his stomach from his vents. Then came the terrible reminder of his current situation as his valve rippled and his tank turned. The heat, still in full swing brought about a rather strong hunger pang, and he found himself leaning closer to Wing.

            Optics flicking quickly back and forth to each of Wings closed ones, he grazed his lips over the jets. It wasn't fair how soft his lap plates were, how warm and inviting they looked.

            Licking his lips in anticipation, he pressed forwards, locking lips with him in a tender kiss for a few seconds before feeling Wing press back ever so slightly.

            Optics flickering online, Drift stared into Wings open ones. Lips still locked, he felt the corners of Wings mouth tilt up into a smile.

            A wave of heat washed over Drifts frame and his hips started to tingle with need. Pulling back, he tried to say something but found his intake with a rather large knot in it. Rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly, he tried not to look at Wing. He could just feel his optics all over him, and he no doubt still had that irritating smile.

            "Good morning." Sitting up with a long stretch, Wing was already sliding from the berth and standing. "How are you feeling?"

            "Ah...fine." _Hot as hell._

            "How are your fuel levels? You must be hungry after last night no?" Now that Wing mentioned it, his tank did ache for energon. Wing had been right so far. Already he had burnt through most of his reserves from just the night before, no doubt he would get sick again if he didn't refuel.

            "A bit, yeah."

            "Come on then." Waving Drift on, Wing glided out of the room and vanished.

            "Frag..." An irritated vent of air puffed out from his vents and he stood and rubbed his sore back. "What next?"

            Walking out into the main living area, Drift looked around for Wing and saw him over by a counter getting energon mixed and ready. Three glasses were set by him while he mixed a fourth.

            "Come, these are for you." He pushed the three glasses to the side before turning and leaning against the counter. "You will be needed them, make sure you drink the all. We will be sparing today." Pressing his own glass to his lips, he sipped his energon and watched Drifts shoulders sink.

            "You really want me going out when I am like this?" Gesturing to his own frame, he trudged over and took one of the glasses. He tossed it back in one swig and swallowed hard. "Besides, won't others catch my scent?"

            "Mmm, yes, they will, but as long as you stay close to me nobody will try to ask you on a date." He laughed into his glass as Drift picked up a second.

            " _Great._ I can only imagine what it is like for you when you are in a cycle." Throwing the second drink down he nearly slammed the glass down. "My frame aches."

            "Normal. Maybe later," Setting his own glass down, "if you win the sparing match I'll give you a deep wire massage, sound good?" Wing fingers the top of his glass. "My heats just involve lots of Soap reruns and energon treats. The good kind."

            _Not really._ Considering Wing was faster than him and still out skilled him when it came to blade work. Drift still hadn't beaten him, let alone come close since he was first stranded in New Crystal City. Every challenge Wing gave him, he would fail, but that never seemed to stop him from trying.

            "Sure." Sipping the third cube down to nothing, Drift just shrugged. "I'm surprised you even want to spare when I am like this."

            "I am interested to see your limits. I already know your temper limit, I am still curious about your physical one."

            "What s that supposed to me?"

            "You will see when we get there."

 

* * *

 

 

Drift walked close behind Wing, his hand pressed over the side of his neck that Wing had favored the night before. He took it down every time Wing glanced back at him, then firmly pressed it back.

            "You don't have to keep doing that." He heard Wing say as they walked through a few crowded areas. "Your scent cannot be masked that easily, and it comes from both sides of your neck, not one." He sounded all to amused. "Nice try though."

            "They are staring." Following a little more closely, he bumped into Wing when he stopped and looked around. It was true, bots were staring, then again they always did, Drift just had chosen to ignore it when all he had to worry about was being a Decepticon.

            "Then let's get inside and start." Holding the door open,  he allowed Drift in first then followed quickly behind. "No swords today." Wing said as he unclasped his own two swords and set them side. "Hand to hand today." He watched a confused look grown on Drifts face before he did the same and set his blades down and stood in the center of the wide dojo.

            "We haven't done hand to hand since I first got here." Drift rolled his neck then twisted his frame hard to the side until his spinal strut let out a loud series of pops.

            "I figured you were tired of me knocking you on your back so swords seemed a little better." Wing stepped in close to Drift, a smirk on his face as he watched Drift get irritated. "Who knows, maybe you will surprise me. I'll even give you the first move."

            "Tsk." He watched Wing pace slow circles around him, just taunting him with that smug look and dull optics. When Wing came back around, he swung at him, his first missing Wings cheek when he jerked to the side hard.

            "Almost~!" Wing spun, pressing his open palm against Drifts stomach and dragging it up his side and around to his back before flicking the back of his head.

            "H-Hey!" Drift whirled around, his frame suddenly heating as another light brush of Wings servos ran over his shoulders and pressed hard into his waist.

            "Make me if it bothers you." Pacing around Drift again, he smiled when Drift got into a better stance and held up his fists. "Better." He lunged forwards, blocking Drifts blows and in return digging his servos into his seams and pressing down on cables and sanative points.

            Shoving Drift back before he could get his bearings, he let out a soft chuckle. Already, Drift was shaking and panting hard. His faceplate a dark red, coolant was already beading on his forehead.

            "This isn't fair..."

            "You have to learn to fight in all conditions."

            "You're doing this on purpose." Fans whirling at top speed to try and cool his already overheating frame, Drift staggered a bit.

            "Doing what?" Tilting his head, Wing gave Drift an innocent look before moving closer to him. "What could I possibly be doing?" Pressing his front to Drifts chestplate, Wing brushed his lips over his finial.

            Frame shivering, Drift tried to take a step back, but his frame refused. Every bit of him wanted nothing more than for Wing to ravage him. His heat coding rage on, and he felt his panel heating to a nearly painful point.

            "You only wanted to do hand to hand so you could toy with me. With this heat..."

            "I could have wacked you with the fake sword if you really wanted." Catching Drifts leg as he tried and failed a roundhouse kick, he pressed into the armor. "But I figured this would be more interesting. How far can I get you until your coding takes over?" Not giving Drift back his leg when he pulled, he ghosted his servos down the thick thigh until tapping on the scorching hot panel.

            "W-Wing..." The slow circles Wings servos massaged into the metal drove him insane. His optics glossed over and his mouth gaped ever so slightly. his leg was dropped and his panel clicked open. "Nnh!" Shooting a hand down, he covered himself and caught the edge of the panel and forced it closed. Last thing he needed was his spike popping out here. "Enough...you win..." Both hands now covering his interfacing array, he looked away and blushed.

            His spike pressed painfully against the panel, begging him to come out. In turn his valve clenched when Wing laughed.

            Lubricants gushed from the panel seam he was holding, oozing out over his servos and dripping down his inner thigh. Forcing his panel to close, he had to put all his concentration in keeping it from popping back open when Wing pressed against him again.

            "I really should keep going, but I only took you out today to get some fresh air." Drifts frame was scalding against his own cool one. "Come on then, let's get home. I have something planned for you. Something that require _privacy_." Pulling back from Drift, he coaxed him on to follow. A few more hours of walking around the city and Wing finally returned home with Drift, still hot and bothered.

 

* * *

 

 

            "I am not going to lie...I wasn't expecting this sort of thing from _you_." Drift pulled at the bounds around his wrists as Wing set a spreader bar between his legs. Stuck in a sitting position, Drifts hands were tied above his head on the berth.

            "All bots have needs."

            "Yeah but this?" Drift asked as Wing finished securing the bar and tapped a servos onto his closed panel.

            "Open for me." A soft click and the panel slid open and Drifts spike popped free. Valve already swollen with need, he wasted no time in rubbing his thumb through the lips. "I rather do enjoy how wet you get." Pulling his hand back and holding it up, he pressed a servo to his thumb and slowly pulled them apart to watch the lubricant stretch between the digits.

            "Huh..." Shifting his hips, he felt lubricant gushing out already. If his valve wasn't telling Wing to spike him already, Drifts wanton whines were a dead giveaway. "Why the bar?" Trying to close his legs, the bar halted him.

            "This is why." Kicking out a box from below the berth, Wing leaned down and shuffled around in it. A light blue false spike came back up in his hands, and he gave it a test squeeze and showed Drift. "I know it isn't big, but my ideas for tonight are not to demolish your valve." Flicking a switch on the bottom, it buzzed to life a few moments before Wing turned it off. "Perfect, if you are ready, we can start." Setting the toy down, he  waited for Drift to nod.

            "You get me revved this morning and you as if I am ready?" He leaned back, digging his heels into the berth and tilting his head, inviting Wing to bury himself into it. "Yes, I am."

            Slowly, Wing moved over Drift, kissing from his chestplate all the way up to his neck and even then setting a few small ones on his chin. Moving back down to his neck, he wasted no time in latching onto a thick cable and suckling gently. That lovely scent of heat driving him to press harder into Drift.

            "Ah...huh....~" Just listening to the soft sounds Wing made against him sent charges up his spine. The soft groans and grunts that escaped him only great louder over time. In minutes he was a trembling mess. "Please..." Sounding out of breath, Drift pressed his hot cheek to the top of Wings head.

            "Please what?" Nipping a cable and tugging on it lightly, Drift whined. "What do you want Drift?" Wing glanced up, enlightened to see Drifts optics half open and his mouth gaping.

            "Touch my vale, please...anything...just touch it." His vocalizer cracked when Wing obliged. Running two servos over his swollen outer node, he rubbed and rolled it between the servos.

            "Nng!" Drift yanked at his wrists, and the bar above his head creaked. "O-Oh Primus..." Lubricant spurted from his valve and he could hear Wing hum into his audio. "More...more..." His valve clenched and unclenched with a terrible aching need.

            Sliding a servos down through the valve, Wing hovered over the rim for a while until Drifts hips lurched forwards. He pulled his hand back, smiling as rift growled in frustration.

            "Shh..." Nuzzling his nose into Drifts neck cables, he dipped his servos deep into the wet valve.

            "Ah-Ha~!" The wail slipped out before he could stop himself, and he was losing himself with each rough thrust Wing gave to his hand.

            "How is that?" Wing purred against him, optics closed as he continued to cuddle against Drifts boiling frame. "How about another?" Pushing his second servo in, he heard Drift gasps.

            The inner valve lining was delightful, wriggling and clenching down on him with each light rub. Working over some node clusters, he played Drift like a finely tuned instrument, working him harder when his wails grew to high pitched screams.

            Drifts frame rocked with each hard thrust of Wings hand until finally his back snapped straight and he let out a strangled cry.

            "Wi-NNG~!" Spike spurting a hard stream of transfluid against his own chestplate, Wing thrust through the throbbing valve. he curled his servos, putting pressure on a cluster of nodes normally not struck by a spike.

            Peds curling, the bar between Drifts legs creaked as he tried to desperately close his thighs. He never stop squirming, the heat ravaging him as the hunger for transfluid in his valve grew. "Don't stop! Please Wing!" He sobbed as the servos were removed and replaced by the tip of the false spike.

            "Deep breaths Drift, we are only just starting." Sliding the toy all the way in, Drift arched forwards as far as he could and cried out. It wasn't as large as Wing spike but his over sensitive valve appreciated it no less. Clenching all around it, he sucked it in until Wings servo tips touched the rim of his valve.

            Flicking the toy on, it buzzed to life inside the valve. Inner walls clenching down on it, several node clusters lit to life, making Drift wail. Only a soft kiss to the corner of his mouth quieted his pants and needy whines.

            "I intend to harass you heat today." Sliding the toy out, he pushed it back in with the most satisfying _sqwletch_ noise he had ever heard a valve make. With a painfully slow pace, Wing slid the toy in and out until Drift slammed his back against the wall.

            "Wing...!" Chest rising and falling quickly, coolant dripped down his face. Warning of systems overheating flashed on his hud and he could feel steam waft out of his vents. This teasing had to stop, it needed to stop before he caught fire and his plating melt down onto the berth. "I'm burning up....Wing please..."

            "Shush now." Pushing the false spike all the way in again, Drift bit down on his bottom lip. "You are going to keep this inside until I come back. I have a few errands I need to run." Leaning back down into his box, he pulled up some straps and attacked them to his hips and then to the false spike and tightened them. The spike stayed lodged in his valve, buzzing away and drawing out more and more lubricants over time. 

            "Y-You can't...ah...leave me like this! Wing!" Drift yanked at his wrists restraints and tried to move his legs. No doubt Wing used the spreader bar to keep him from getting close to removing the toy. "You can't.....huh....." One optics closing, pleasure swirled in his groin and pulsed through his thighs.

            "I'll only be gone for an hour, don't worry." Pressing against Drifts neck once more, Wing inhaled deeply and purred. "Lovely..." His warm breath spilled over the sensitive metal, earning a delightful shudder. "When I get back I will help you relieve your frame." He whispered, his servos grazing the underside of Drifts spike until lovingly rubbing the still wet head. A final soft kiss to Drifts hot cheek and Wing was off the berth and gliding across the room.

            "Wing! Don't-Nng! Please Wing don't leave me like this!" Squirming only moved the toy around, sending new sharp pangs of pleasure through him. "W-Wing!" The jet winked at him and closed the door, and like that he was gone, leaving Drift hanging there.

 

* * *

 

             Fans whirling at high speed, it did nothing to help him cool down and just the thought of Wing coming back to finally spike him didn't help either. Soon the thought of escaping the bounds faded, and all he could think about was Wings spike sliding in and out of him. The hard bump against his aft, their plating mashing together, the soft moan Wing always let out when he was close to overload himself. It all drove him insane.

            Time seemed to drag on, overload after overload only increasing his hunger. Now and again his vision would glitch and he could hear himself chanting Wings name, begging him to frag him through the berth, but he never came. Or it seemed like an eternity until the door to the room creaked open.

            Wing stepped in, his yellow optic bright as he looked over Drift. Slouched up against the berth, he was looking down. Optics a bright white, a trail of drool was streaming down his chin onto his thigh. The berth around him was drenched in a mix of lubricants and transfluid.

            Walking around the berth, he put a single servo under Drifts chin and forced him to look up. Both optics, glossed over and lost to the heat coding, left Drift with this terribly needy stare. Looking like a bot starved for energon, Drift only shivered.

            "What a mess you have made." Brushing the drool from Drifts chin, he leaned down and unhooked the toy and very delicately slid it out. A rush of built up fluids followed closely behind ad Drifts groaned. Next, Wing unhooked Drifts hand, but kept them bound together. "I am going to help you lean forwards, stay on your hand and knees. The bar remains." Tugging Drift forwards, he helped him down, and pushed his aft up into the air. "Good...good....just like that." Petting Drifts back soothingly, he listened to his fans sputtering. Overworked and overcharged, all Drift wanted now was a full tank of fluids.

            "F-f-frag me..." His vocalizer glitched. "Ha....I waited....so long..." Lubricant dripped out of his valve and Wing positioned himself behind him. He leaned back to get a good look, not surprised Drifts valve was twice its size. Both irritated and terribly aroused, it lips glistened. he could feel the heat from the panel radiating off onto his own, and without a moment's hesitation he let his spike slip free. It popped free from his panel and slid right through the valve, slicking him up before he leaned into Drift. "Pleasepleaseplease _pleaseplease **please**_." Gasping into the berth covers, Drifts optics rolled back as Wings spike nudged into him. Mouth gasping as the ridges passed over his over sensitive valve ring, he wailed into the covers.

            "Hold on.~" Wing cooed before pulling his hips back and ramming back in. Setting a hard and fast pace immediately, he bounces Drifts frame back and forth hard enough to dent his own armor. He pulls Drifts hips back as he thrust forwards, doing his best to bury every bit of himself into the clenching valve as he can. It doesn't take long for Drift to overload again and again, but Wing continued.

            Spike jabbing Drifts ceiling node, he has him sobbing out nonsense laced with static. Digging his servos into the seams on Drifts hips, he can feel him trembling, trying to fight the spreader bar, but at the same time get every bit of Wing he could.

            Leaning forwards over Drift, Wing wraps his arms around him and pushes his hips flush against Drifts until his spike pulses and he bites down hard onto Drifts neck cable.

            "Mnhg~!" Pressing hard enough into him to inch him up the berth slightly, Wing spills his transfluid into the awaiting valve. He tried to thrust through his own overload, though it becomes a series of awkward bumps until he finally stops and stays laying over the boiling frame.

            Drifts optics are offline, a bit of the berths blankets in his mouth clenched between his denta. Steam is wafting from both his vent and seams. He doesn't move when Wing sits up and pulls out, nor does he move when the bar and cuffs are removed. Only when Wing pushes him down on his side does he let out a soft whine.

            "Drift..." Wing says, pressing his hand onto Drifts still red cheek. "Drift." He was warm, to warm in fact. Leaning down, Wing pressed his forehead to Drifts, feeling him scalding. "Maybe I left you for too long." Gathering Drift into his arms, he brought him to his own room and set him down on the clear berth.

            Leaving only a moment and returning with several cloths in hand, he sat on the edge of the berth and set one on Drifts forehead. The rest he started to wipe down his frame. Removing whatever transfluid and lubricants were leftover, he hummed softly.

            "Huff..." Drift peeked a blue optic open, watching Wing clean off his hips. He smiled, surprisingly.

            "Hey," Wing tuned to him, readjusting the cloth on his forehead, "I'm sorry, I didn't think you would get that overheated." His voice is soft, and his normal worried and caring expression was back. Those golden optics, just as beautiful as the sunset in New Crystal City dimmed.

            "Its fine." Vocalizer dry, he inhaled deeply and sighed. "Still feels great." The transfluid in his tank tingled in the most lovely way. He wondered if after this heat it would still feel like that if Wing wanted to continue. Would he want to continue when it was over?

            "You okay? You seem distant?"

            "Just thinking about something..."

            "Anything you want to talk about?" Drift shook his head and him and he nodded. "You should rest. Cool off while you can before the last wave comes. It will be dangerous if you overheat like that again." Raising an eyebrow when Drift chuckled, he just smiled and shook his head. "I'll get you some energon so you can refuel." As he stood, Drift grabbed his hand and gave a light squeeze.

            "Recharge with me." His face no doubt flushed pink again. "I mean...I ruined your berth tonight...so..."

            "Alright." Stepping close to Drift, Wing leaned down and kissed him between the optics.  "Now lay down and relax, I'll get a data pad and we can see if a good rerun of a soap is on."


	4. Fading

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so we come to a close

Drift opened his optics, something warm against his neck had pulled him from his recharge. He shifted, feeling the warm body pressed up against him and the soft chatter from the datapad they had been watching continue to play somewhere on the berth. No doubt they both had fallen asleep and it became wedge someplace under one of them.

            Drift glanced down, seeing Wing had buried his face into his neck and each time he exhaled his warm breath would spill over him. When he tried to lean away, Wings frame followed and he readjusted himself and pulled Drift against him with the arm he had slung over his waist. Only once in a while could he feel the jet move his servos into a seam and leave them their before they fell out again.

            A soft sigh and Drift nuzzled the top of Wings head a moment before placing soft little kisses all around his crest and a final one on Wings warm cheeks plate. For a while he simply stayed against Wing, enjoying his body heat until his mind wandered.

            Ghosting his servos up along the berth sheets, Drift traced Wings frame until he came to his large shoulders and moved around them. Only when Wing shivered did he pull his hand back and wait, expecting the jet to wake up once again but he just snuggled deeper into his pillow.

            Returning to petting over the beautiful metal plating, Drift licked his lips when his servos tips grazed Wings cheek, and again he wanted nothing more than to kiss those beautiful lips.

            Very slowly, Drift pulled away, even gently removing the arm over him and tucking it close under Wing as he got up from the berth and stretched. His spinal strut popped in a few areas before he turned to Wing and lightly tugged the covers over him.

            Staring at him a few moments more, he felt around for the datapad and flicked it off before leaving the room. Making sure to keep his steps as quiet as he could, he got himself some energon, then found his way into the wash room. How Wing even managed to recharge next to his sticky frame last night was some sort of gift.

            Leaning against the counter and sipping his energon, Drift glanced out the window to the still rising sun. The way it lit up New Crystal City made his plating ripple. A beautiful pink hue that changed to blue, then clear, and then another shade of pink. It was magnificent. Something he never got tired of seeing in all of his time here.

            A hard pang in his tank brought him back from his daydreaming and he set the empty glass down. This was the third and final day of the heat cycle, or so it should have be if he had a normal one. Wing had filled him in that some bots have shorter ones and others have long ones but the majority fall on three days.

            "Last day..." Glancing back down the hall to the cracked open door, Drift rubbed one of his finials. "Last day." Last Wing would be _helping_ relieve him of the symptoms. Last day Wing may ever touch him at all and he would go back to his angry self. "Tsk." Cleaning out his glass, he set it back down then made his way to the washroom. Punching the panel button on the wall, the water spray came down hard and swirled around the drain before be himself stepped under.

            Lowering his head, he let the spray douse between his finials for a while, before tilting his head to the side and letting his neck get blasted.

            Some parts of his frame ached from the night before, but he had suffered worse back under Turmoil's command, this at least was a good ache. An ache that seemed to pulse when a pang of arousal swelled in his tank again. What if it was Wing who had been tied up instead. What if he was the one pushing toys into him until he begged him to be fragged.

            "Mmm..." Drift shifted when his valve tingled with hints of arousal. His spike pushed against his panel cover, and with a soft grunt, he let them out.

            A bead of lubricant seeped from Drifts valve, dripping down his inner thigh only to be washed away from the water spray. His spike, now in one hand, was already pressurized and throbbing in his grip.

            Giving himself a few light strokes, he pressed his forehead against the shower wall, his cheeks tinting a light pink. He groaned, quickly hushing himself by biting his bottom lip and stroking his thumb over the head. Spreading around the beads of lubricant his spike gushed out from time to time, Drift gave his slow strokes a slight twist from time to time.

            His valve ached for attention, though he dared not touch it less he really wanted to stir himself up. It was too early, and Wing was still asleep, plus he didn't want to look to terrible in need again. Who knows what Wing would think up today.

            His tugs increased in pace and he whined, mouthing the tile wall a bit before shivering in bliss. His servos worked the underside of his spikes plating, massaging here and there until he was nearly drooling.

            The heat cycled through him, making him pant hard, his vents popping open and his fans humming quietly over the showers noise.

            Both legs trembled, a rather powerful charge building in his groin. His spike pulsed in his hand, and he squeezed just ever to slightly, earning a loud choked gasp from his own intake. The biolights brightened, and he gritted his denta as he finally let himself go.

            "Nng!" Throwing his head back, his spike gushes out tranfluid, and he strokes it out until the waves settle and he can catch his breath. The ache in his valve persist even after he pushes his spike back into his casing, though it gives quite a fight when he tried to close the hatch and it refuses to stay in. A quick few movements and it snapped shut and he stepped back into the spray again.

            Letting his hand under the spray, he watched his own transfluid fall and vanish down the drain. Giving his frame a quick scrub down, he made himself shine like new before finally turning the shower off and stepping out.

 

Wing nuzzled into his pillow, the arm that had been draped over Drift now reaching around and feeling for the thin waist only to come up empty. Stretching a bit, he still came up empty and finally dimmed his optics online.

            He blinked, inhaling deeply as he confirmed Drift was not by his side, nor anywhere in the room around him. Although, Drifts scent still lingered in the air, but much more difficult to pick up now, no doubt a result of his heat finally coming to a close.  If any Drift might be lucky enough to have satisfied the need of his heat and it could already be fading away completely.

            Sitting up and rolling his neck, Wing looked around the room before finally getting up and rustling his wings. Making the berth, he made his way to the door and down the hall until standing in the main living area a while and listening. The shower was running, and he stepped over to the door, letting his hand hover over the handle before he dropped it.

            The steam that seeped from the crack under the door warmed his peds until he took a step back and watched it swirl about and vanish. Drifts scent was much stronger now, and Wing swallowed hard and had to force himself to turn away and walk to the energon dispenser. Mixing two of his special drinks, he sipped at one until the shower was turned off and the door to the washroom swung open in a cloud of steam.

            Drift, rubbing a towel up along his face and left finial, saw Wing, back to him as he drank. The sun, now risen above the ledge, gave Wings frame the most beautiful glow as he stepped closer and closer until resting his head on the jets shoulder.

            "I didn't mean to wake you." Lowering his optics, he heard Wing let out a soft chuckle.

            "You didn't," He turned, facing Drift and letting him now lean against his front, "I figured after last night you would sleep till noon." Tapping his forehead against Drifts, he gave him a rather gentle smile. "You still feel warm."

            "I'm alright." Hesitantly, Drift reached out a single servo, brushing it against Wings hand until he came forwards and interlaced their hand. "Wing..." Those golden optics locked onto his and he had to look anywhere but, "Once this...heat is over...I mean..." The lightly tinted cheeks darkened and he had to clear his intake more than once.

            "Drift, you are more than a buy mech." Squeezing Drifts hand into his own, he pulled them up and lightly kissed each of Drifts knuckles. "I wouldn't have gone along with it if I didn't think we could continue after this has passed. I wouldn't do that to you." He felt a hot blast of air against his own stomach as Drift let out a held in breath. "Those days for you are over now. There is nothing but a bright future ahead. Your past self can only haunt you if you allow it to."

            "I know." Leaning forwards, he grazed their lip plates together and pushed his forehead against Wings.

            Frame heating against the jets cool surface, Drift gave a soft moan when Wing kissed the corner of his mouth, then down his neck and nuzzled into his neck. He could feel him smiling, and when his servos untangled from his, he felt them press against his cheek.

            "I think today, we take it slow. Take it one step at a time. No more of this sharp shooting quick draw fragging." Kissing a trail back up to Drifts cheek, Wing lightly pushed himself off the counter and moved Drift back.

            "Sounds good." Seeming to writher already, Drifts frame started to tremble with need. His panel wanted to open again, but this time instead of feeling him up, Wing just had to sweet talk him. Doing his best to keep it closed as Wing took his hand again and lead him to his berth room, he closed the door behind the two of them.

            Wrapping his arms around Drifts waist, Wing tugged him close until their chestplates tapped together. Pressing loving kisses all around Drifts cheeks, he landed a hard one dead center on his lips and have a soft hum when Drift pushed back into the kiss.

            It was instant that Drifts optics glossed over with lust, and he pushed back, open mouthed into the kiss. Pushing his glossa into Wings mouth, they tangled only for a few seconds before Drift pulled back. Though the heat coding was activating the more aroused he became, that slight curve on his mouth hinted he was still all there.

            They spun in slow circles, slowly making their way over to the neatly made berth until Drift fell back onto it, his panel popping open and his spike jutting out.

            As he tried to cover himself, Wing caught his hands and shook his head, a comforting look on his face.

            "No, it's alright." Setting Drifts hands by his sides, he got up onto the berth and laid by Drifts side. "Don't worry." Sliding himself down a bit, he pressed little kisses along Drifts stomach, his servos working into some seams and plucking at his underlying structure.

            "Ah...~" Drift couldn't help but squirm, his knees bending a bit until Wing inched back up and kissed at his collar.

            "Shh..." Pulling out of the seams, Wings hand feathered over the warm metal until hovering over the radiating valve. The warmth was intoxicating to say the least, and he could practically feel the charge prickling his own metal.

            Pressing two servos to the throbbing outer node, he rubbed slow gentle circles, earning a loud and shaky gasp from his captive.

            "Ha...huff~" A slight arch, and Drift was pulling at the berth covers. Each perfect circle shot a pang of pleasure through his spinal strut and down his legs. How Wing had such a perfect touch he probably would never know but that was all well and fine with him. As long as he didn't stop, he was fine. "Oh...Wing...ah-huh~" Pressing down, he kissed Drift, still moving the same pace even after Drifts valve and spike both gushed out lubricants.

            "Feel good?" Wing asked as he slid both of the servos through the wet valve lips now, nearly making Drift sob out.

            "Y-Yeah..." Drifts lower lip quivered, it felt better than good, it was incredible. His tank turned over and over, pleasure radiating through him. "Keep...huh...keep going..." Swallowing hard, he parted his legs a little more when Wings servos pressed over his valve.

            "Look." Wing said, and when their optics met, he pushed his two servos in.

            Drifts face turned red and his mouth gaped. He inhaled a sharp breath and arched hard as the servos slowly pushed themselves in and out. A lovely _squwlitch_ sound flowing each push, Wing smiled and nuzzled Drift.

            "Ah-ha!~" Optics half open, Drift rested his head against Wings, just holding on for each light bump of his hand. "Oh Wing...don't stop...please _don't_ stop." A shaky breath before he tensed. Crying out through clenched denta, he overloaded, though not as intense as the night before, it still left him feeling wonderful.

            Spreading his servos as the valve walls clamped down around him, Wing rode the overload out, keeping his pace steady. Just feeling Drift trembling under him was getting him worked up, but the only thing hinting at his arousal was the light pink his cheeks would get. Other than that Wing never showed any hints.

            Another kiss and Wing was moving, positioning himself over Drift like the first night and letting his own spike out. Crawling over the still panting ex-con, he waited for Drift to open one optic before kissing him on the nose.

            A small nod from Drift and Wing was pulling his hips back and running his spike through the sopping wet valve lips. Coating up as much of himself as he could, he buried his face into Drifts neck and nose inside of his valve.

            A loud gasp, and Wing slowly slid himself in, shifted, then a long drag back out. Another soft thrust, and Drift wrapped his arms around the jet, hooking his servos into some of his seams.

            Something was different, very different. The blind bliss was gone, the heat coding a small ache in his tank. What he was feeling now was real.

            Each light bounce of his frame increased the size of the smile in his face until he was grinning like a fool.

            "Oh Primus Wing..." He sputtered when Wing pressed all the way in again, his valve rippling with delight. "It's...incredible." A ragged sigh and Drift offlined his optics, enjoying the pleasurable waves flowing through him. "Nhn...ah~!"

            "Good." Having to really work to get his arms under Drift, Wing hugged him tight, further pushing Drifts head into Wings shoulder, though he didn't mind.

            Drift could hear the berth creek from time to time, but it was Wings soft grunts and hard pants that drew his attention the most. He would smirk and clamp down his valve around the jets spike, making him gasp. The pace remained the same for what seemed like forever, and Drift floated off to a better place.

            He laughed, drawing Wing back from his neck, a concerned look on his face when he laughed again.

            "Keep going, It's just..." He paused when Wing tapped their foreheads together, "perfect."

           

**Author's Note:**

> How to tell im running out of cool and rad Fic titles -points up-


End file.
